Reunited
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After the death of Felicity Smoak a guilt ridden Barry runs off to see Kara who is an old friend but also the sister of his ex-girlfriend: Alex Danvers, Will Kara help him rid the guilt and will his feelings for Alex return when he see's her again.


Reunited

(A small story requested by 'TheFlashFanatic13' featuring Alex and Barry so I hope you enjoy)

Barry had recently been through the ringer against Zoom lately so he decided he should go and visit his friend Kara, Oliver did not want to be bothered since the death of Felicity Smoak, Barry was worried about him and his plans for revenge knowing that the Green Arrow was never going to be the same again.

National City was buzzing with pedestrians and cars, Kara was in her apartment when the doorbell rang out, Kara smiled thinking it was her dinner but it became a beaming smile when she saw who it was "No way" she said and dived towards the door.

Kara pulled the door open "Barry" she pulled him into a hug and he laughed hugging her back tight "Hey Kara" he replied.

"I was not expecting you, what brings you here?" she asked and he shrugged "I wanted to drop by… a lot has happened and I needed to get away" Kara nodded her head, she had heard about the Zoom incident when he broke Barry's back and she felt the urge to break Zoom in half as payback for hurting her friend.

"Zoom again?" she asked and he nodded "Not just that though… I lost a good friend" he said sadly "I am so sorry Barry" she motioned for him to sit down as he wiped his tears that were forming in his eyes "It was my fault… I changed time and she paid the price" he replied and Kara shook her head "You did what was right Barry… you had to save the city" he nodded "But I should have paid more attention… I should have been more protective; I knew that when I change time there would be consequences but… I never wanted her to suffer" Barry rubbed his hands over his face"

Kara hugged him "there was nothing you could have done Barry" he nodded and he wiped his eyes "So… how is everything?" he asked and Kara smirked "You mean how is Alex" she said and he smiled "Am I that predictable and she nodded "you were in love with her when you dated in college but then you broke up… she never told me why?" she said and he nodded "The long distance was never going to work… we both just drifted apart" she nodded and saw the distant look on his face "You want to see her" she stated and he nodded with a smile "Yes" she held up her hand and she dialled her phone and waited.

"Hey Kara" Alex said as she typed at her computer in her apartment.

"hey Alex, I was just wondering where you are and if you wanted to meet up, I have somebody who wants to see you" Kara said and Alex smiled "Sure, we can meet up in the coffee house near mine" she replied and Kara replied "Ok, we'll see you there" she said before hanging up, Alex hanged up her phone and looked curious on who would want to see her but she shrugged it off before she headed out the door.

Kara smiled "Let's go… follow me" she changed into her suit and jumped out the window but not before looking at Barry "No cheating" he smirked before speeding off and she sighed knowing he probably going to be there before her but that does not mean she can't have some fun as she blasted into the sky and raced Barry to meet Alex.

Alex was waiting in the coffee house as Kara entered, Barry remained outside taking a deep breath, he wanted to surprise her.

"Hey Kara" she greeted hugging her sister tight and she smiled as Kara hugged her back "Hey Alex" she replied, Alex pulled back and looked around "So who needs to see me?" she asked and Kara grinned as she walked around her till Alex's back was too the door and she gave Barry the signal with a brush of her hair.

"Look behind you" she said and Alex looked curious and she slowly turned until she froze "Barry" she whispered in shock and Barry grinned "Hey there Alex" he replied walking closer slowly, Alex was an agent and she was rarely surprised by anything but Barry being here was definitely a surprise for her and one she happily welcomed.

Alex walked into his space and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight which he happily returned squeezing her back against her body.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered and he whispered back "I've missed you too" he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Kara silently slipped away leaving the 2 of them to catch up on current events, Alex had heard that Barry was hit by lightning and survived from the news articles and Barry filled her in on the rest since he knew that she was an agent.

She was not surprised he was the flash, he was a good person with a good heart and he would do anything to help somebody even if they did not respect him, that was what she loved about him in a way she still does but she knew he would not feel the same way about her but she was wrong, seeing her again brought his feelings back to the surface with a vengeance.

"Barry… can I ask you a question?" she asked and he nodded "Anything" he replied and she smiled "Do you still feel anything for me?" she asked, she knew it was probably too soon to ask and thought he was going to pull away but she never expected him to kiss her softly, she smiled against his lips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed back.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours for them both and she pulled back "You have to get going" she knew he had to get going back to Central City and he nodded "I'll come and visit you" she smiled kissing him again "you better" she said before he sped away leaving her staring in awe.

She knew from that day on her future was brighter with Barry Allen in it.

(I hope you enjoyed this story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
